¿Padres?
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Espera, espera...¿Su misión era cuidar de un par de niños? ¿Qué tontería era esa? ¿Por qué ese crío era tan parecido a Soul? ¿Y por qué ella había llamado papá a Black*Star? Aquello no era más que el principio de las preguntas. SXM B*SXT. Hiatus.
1. Capítulo 1: Blue y Reaper

**Nuevo fic de S.E amigos :D Es que realmente me encanta esta serie~**

**Es raro XD Ojalá os guste :D Siento si hay faltas de ortografía, es que tengo prisa y no hay tiempo de corregir ·_·**

-¡Soul!—Gritó ella por decimosexta vez, moviendo insistentemente a su arma.

-Mmmm…Maka, quiero dormir un poquito más.—Se quejó, colocando la almohada sobre su cabeza.

-¡Soul!—Repitió.-¡Shinigami-sama nos ha llamado!

-Estúpido jefe manotas…-Masculló el chico, revolviéndose en la cama. De golpe, notó que las mantas salían despedidas a los aires.

-¡SOUL, QUE TE LEVANTES!—Gritó harta Maka, con cierto aire amenazador que él no llegó a notar.

-¿Y si no quiero?—Retó él.

Su expresión se volvió de terror unos instantes al ver lo que se le venía encima…que fue ni más ni menos que una enciclopedia de mil páginas acompañada de un grito "¡Maka-chop!"

Él se incorporó veinte minutos después, cuando el sangrado de la cabeza había parado, se vistió mascullando improperios sobre su Meister, a la cual encontró en el salón, se sonrojó levemente al verla sonreír en una pose totalmente infantil, abrazada a sus rodillas y jugando con un mechón de pelo que, milagrosamente, llevaba suelto.

-¿Estás listo?—Las palabras salieron de la boca de ella de forma casi sádica, y el sonrojo fue sustituido por una mortal palidez mientras asentía con la cabeza, si perdía más sangre moriría, seguro.

-Va-Vámonos…-Se rascó la nuca y colocó las manos en los bolsillos en una pose _cool._

Ella se hizo su ya acostumbrado peinado y se levantó de un salto, la ropa le siguió el movimiento cuando caminó hacia la puerta casi dando saltitos, a sus diecisiete años, Maka seguía pareciendo una cría, se dijo Soul con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Mientras caminaban, ella hablando por los codos y él mirando desinteresado hacia un lado, haciendo como si no la escuchara pese a guardar cada palabra que ella pronunciaba, se encontraron a cierto ególatra-saltimbanqui-peliazul…a quien uno debe apodar Black*Star, solo para acortar.

-¡Viejo!—El chico del clan de la estrella casi le tiró al suelo al golpear su espalda, Soul trastabilló antes de recuperar el equilibrio y fulminarle con la mirada.

-Black*Star.—Saludó, antes de suspirar y pasar un brazo por los hombros de su amigo con felicidad.-¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Dos días.—Dijeron a una Maka y Tsubaki, la primera con un suspiro pesaroso, la segunda con una sonrisa vergonzosa.

-¡DA IGUAL, UNO SIEMPRE ECHA DE MENOS AL GRAN ORE-SAMA!—Gritó…bah, todos sabemos quién dijo esto.

Mientras el par hablaba de cualquier tontería, Tsubaki y Maka continuaron caminando hacia la Death Room, donde Shinigami-sama parecía haber citado a los cuatro, seguramente para alguna misión.

Al fin, entraron en la curiosa sala, no sin que antes Maka tuviera que darle uno de sus famosos golpes con una enciclopedia a Black*Star por alguna burrada dicha (seguramente sobre la figura de la chica, a lo cual ella era muy sensible) y nada más poner un pie en ella, algo se lanzó hacia la chica rubia.

-¡MAKA-CHAN~!—Chilló Spirit.

-¡Papá!—Gritó ella, tratando de deshacerse de los brazos de su progenitor.

-¡Cuánto tiempo, Maka-chan~!—El pelirrojo, feliz de la vida y ajeno a las quejas de su hija, frotaba insistentemente su mejilla con la de ella.

-Spirit-kun, deja a Maka-chan por ahora~-La voz chillona de Shinigami fue lo único que consiguió que el hombre la soltara, y ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire, viéndose libre al fin.

-¿Por qué nos ha citado aquí, Shinigami-sama?—Tsubaki sonrió, conciliadora.

-¡EXACTO, ESTABA HACIENDO PESAS!—Black*Star y su habitual tono demasiado alto, gracias a lo cual Maka creía ir a morir de dolor de cabeza.

-Bueno chicos, digamos que tengo una misión pendiente para vosotros…-Shinigami hizo un gesto alegre, y hizo ademán de seguir hablando, pero algo se lo impidió.

-¡Shinigami-sama, tengo hambre!—Chilló una aguda e infantil voz, y todos pudieron ver un par de delgados bracitos cerrándose en torno al cuello del "jefazo".

-Vamos, vamos, Blue-chan, no molestes ahora…-Al Dios de la Muerte se le cayó un enorme goterón por la sién.

-¡PERO TENGO HAMBRE!—Repitió la voz, los bracitos se descolgaron y una pequeña figura escaló a Shinigami-sama y usó los hombros como soporte para saltar y quedar ante él.-¡TENGO HAMBRE!

-¡Shinigami-chop!—El golpe de las enormes manos de él la hicieron callar y comenzar a lloriquear.

Todos se quedaron callados, mirando a la pequeña bolita que soltaba algún "snif" pasajero ante su "atacante".

-Shinigami-sama…¿podemos pedir alguna explicación…?—Maka se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja, sin entender.

-Veréis chicos, esta vez vuestra misión será cuidar de ella y de…

-¡ESPERA, EL GRAN ORE-SAMA NO PUEDE HACER DE NIÑERA, DEBO SUPERAR A LOS DIOSES!—Cortó Black*Star, frenético.

La niña se giró lentamente, mirando a Black*Star, que se acababa de subir vete-tú-a-saber-cómo a uno de los muchos adornos de la sala y hacía su típica pose de Dios, seguidamente sus ojitos se dirigieron a Tsubaki, que trataba de tranquilizarse, y se levantó lentamente.

-¿Papá?—Preguntó, llevándose un dedo infantilmente a la boca.

Ante la palabra, Tsubaki se giró hacia ella como movida como un resorte, y solo entonces se fijó en la niña, ésta tenía un larguísimo pelo de extraño color azul que rozaba su cintura, recogido en una coleta, los ojos de este mismo tono pero bastante más oscuro estaban fijos en Black*Star, las piernitas parecían ser demasiado débiles como para sostenerla, sin embargo se mantenía firmemente en pie, llevaba un vestido azul con una estrella negra en medio, y cuando sonrió ampliamente, el arma pudo ver que le faltaba un diente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan adorable? ¡Espera, ella no la miraba por eso! Acababa de llamar a Black*Star papá…¿pero qué…?

-No sabemos quiénes son.—Añadió Spirit.—Simplemente aparecieron aquí diciendo que querían ir con sus padres, que se habían perdido, y al no encontrarlos, decidimos llamaros para que cuidéis de ellos, es decir, sus frecuencias de alma son muy fuertes y…-Fue Soul quien cortó sus divagaciones.

-¿Por qué hablas en plural?—Interrogó con el ceño fruncido.

-Reaper, sal.—Ordenó el pelirrojo, y del fondo de la habitación se hizo notar otra pequeña figura, algo más alta que la anterior.

Maka fue la encargada de revisarle de arriba abajo, el pelo rubio cenizo caía en mechones desordenados sobre el rostro moreno, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de forma que le recordaba vagamente a alguien (aunque no podía descifrar a quién) y una sonrisa que sí sabía definir, era exactamente igual a la de su compañero, excepto porque los dientes del niño eran redondos y perfectos, de leche sin duda alguna, pero lo que más llamó la atención de la chica fueron los ojos. _Rojos. _ ¿Quién tiene los ojos rojos?

-Éste es Reaper.—Presentó Shinigami-sama revolviendo cariñosamente el pelo del niño, que hizo un gesto de hastío y se alejó un par de pasos.

-Shinigami-sama, ¿por qué nosotros tenemos que cuidarles?—Tsubaki frunció el ceño, su compañero seguía gritando.

-Sois los primeros que se me han ocurrido.—Confesó él, y todos cayeron al suelo en plan anime, a excepción del saltimbanqui de pelo azul adolescente que seguía gritando sobre su grandeza.

-Entonces…-Tanteó Maka.

-A partir de hoy, y hasta que descubramos quiénes son y el por qué de su extraña frecuencia de alma, vosotros vais a cuidar de este par. Soul y Maka se encargarán de Reaper, y Tsubaki y Black*Star de Blue.—Contestó Spirit.

-¿Blue?—Al fin, el chico del clan de la estrella se bajó, dejando de gritar, indignado ante la poca atención que se le prestaba.

-No nos han dicho sus apellidos.—Shinigami se encogió de hombros.—Así que, si alguien pregunta, son primos lejanos vuestros que han venido a pasar unos días.—Hizo un vago gesto con la mano.

-¿Te importa que te llame Blue*Star, entonces?—Tsubaki se agachó hasta la altura de la niña y sonrió amablemente, ella negó fieramente con la cabeza.

-¡NOP, AUNQUE PREFIERO BLUE*STAR-SAMA!—Gritó felizmente, y el arma rió.

-Creo que Black*Star no le pegará buenas costumbres.—Confesó Maka a su compañero.

-Yo no quiero cuidar a un crío.—Se quejó éste.—Eso no es nada _cool._

-A mí tampoco me hace mucha ilusión.—Respondió, mordaz, Reaper.—que me cuide un incompetente.

-¡SOUL, NO SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE A MI HIJA AHORA QUE TENÉIS QUE CUIDAR DEL NIÑO, APROVECHADO…!—Exclamó Spirit.

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar!—Respondió el arma.-¡Pervertido!

Y, en aquel momento, ninguno de los cuatro presentes imaginaban la de problemas que acarrearían esos niños, nuevas relaciones, rupturas, risas, llantos…dos críos que pondrían la vida de los que se creían meros compañeros de equipo patas arriba.

**¿Opiniones? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Reviews? ^^**

**Ya se nota qué rumbo lleva esto, ¿verdad?**

**¡Besos!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Mal carma

**Bien, he tardado lo menos que he podido XD Mañana voy de excursión, y no quería irme sin dejaros esto ^^**

**El segundo capi, cortito, pero eso es según Doña Inspiración decida hacerme un hueco en su agenda, debéis entenderme T_T**

**En fin, gracias por sus reviews y un abrazo ENORME de vuestro personaje favorito a Emiita, Another World, The Emptiness, MayAlbarn, SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ, yuki-chan (no puedo contestarte la pregunta, sería spoiler xD) y a Miyoko-chibi**

**Lo dicho, os mando un besazo~**

-Bien, Blue*Star, hemos llegado.—Tsubaki abrió la puerta de su casa, dejando a la vista el pasillo.

La penumbra de la casa se disipó, dejando paso a una leve luz, cortada solamente por la sombra de Blue, la cual estaba frente a la puerta, ella frunció los labios y jugueteó con sus manos, éstas le sudaban, Reaper le había dicho que se portara bien.

-¿Aquí vivís?—Preguntó mirando fijamente al arma.

-Aquí vivimos.—Afirmó ella.

-¡Esta es la casa que se alumbra con la luz del gran Ore-sama!—Gritó Black*Star, entrando tranquilamente.

La niña entró rápidamente y correteó de un lado a otro, explorando todos los rincones, entrando en la cocina, el baño, las habitaciones de ambos residentes y, finalmente, sentándose en el sofá. Tsubaki miró todo el proceso entre sorprendida y enternecida, ella parecía querer averiguar todo sobre la casa, sin embargo, cuando se hizo un ovillo sobre la tela azul del asiento, el arma sintió que su corazón se encogía. La veía desvalida…sola.

-Blue*Star, ¿cuántos años tienes?—Preguntó suavemente.

-Mmmm…la gran yo tiene ocho años.—Mostró ese número de dedos con su sonrisa falta de un diente.

¿Gran yo? ¿Cuánto podía Black*Star influenciar una mente infantil en tan solo una hora? ¡Ah, demonios! Shinigami-sama no lo había hecho demasiado bien eligiéndoles a ellos, se dijo amargamente mientras miraba a la niña, que bostezó y se frotó los ojitos con gesto cansado. Tsubaki observó asombrada como la pequeña se recostaba en su regazo, como si la conociera de toda la vida, y sonreía mientras se hacía un ovillo, tratando de dormir.

Momentos después, Black*Star se sentaba junto al arma y la pequeña, mirando fijamente a la última.

-Habrá que inventarse una historia.—Dijo finalmente con aire desinteresado, porque al fin y al cabo la historia no sería sobre él.—La de Shinigami-sama no colará, yo no tengo primos lejanos, y si vamos a llamarla Blue*Star…

Tsubaki se quedó unos segundos callada, era cierto, el clan Star había sido liquidado hacía mucho, y su compañero no tenía ninguna familia, sintió una punzada de pena al recordarlo, al fin y al cabo, ella tampoco había tenido una infancia demasiado feliz, con un padre duro, siempre callada, una camelia, una flor sin aroma. Sin embargo, había tenido familia, al contrario que él.

-Podríamos…-Ella se sonrojó levemente al pensarlo.

-¿Si…?—Inquirió él, animándola a continuar.-¡Vamos Tsubaki, díselo a Ore-sama!

Blue*Star abrió de golpe los ojos y se incorporó, Tsubaki lanzó a Black*Star una mirada de reproche por el grito, pero al contrario de lo que se esperaba, ella no lloró, tampoco se quejó, se limitó a sonreír ampliamente y a ponerse de pie sobre el sofá, esperando quizá a que Tsubaki respondiera.

-Podríamos decir que la encontramos en una misión, quizá que mataron a sus padres y…la adoptamos mientras encontraban otros.—Explicó brevemente ella.

-¡Yaho~!—Celebró el de pelo azul.-¡Es una idea genial, Tsubaki, lo que se esperaba de la compañera de Ore-sama!

-¡Tsubaki-chan!—Llamó la pequeña, Reaper le había dado un coscorrón por llamar al del clan de la estrella "papá" y no volvería a cometer el mismo error.-¡Tengo mucho hambre, y Ore-sama no puede tener hambre!

El arma suspiró, repitiéndose que Black*Star no era muy buen ejemplo a seguir, se levantó e informó con una sonrisa tranquila que estaría en la cocina, preparando la cena. Según Shinigami-sama, al día siguiente le llevarían los muebles para la niña, que el Shibusen se encargaría de pagar, al parecer también les darían algo de dinero extra para que le compraran ropa. Seguramente repetirían la operación con Maka y Soul.

-¡Nee, Black*Star!—Escuchó desde la cocina gritar a Blue.-¡Cuéntame alguna historia sobre tus aventuras!

-¡Yaho~! ¡Ya sabía yo que no te resistirías a saber más sobre Ore-sama!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Reaper fijó la mirada en la televisión, estiró las piernas en el sofá y colocó los brazos tras la cabeza con una sonrisa de suficiencia, síp, eso era vida.

-¡Soul!—Gritó Reaper al ver su programa cambiar súbitamente.—Estaba viendo eso.—Se quejó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Tú lo has dicho, _estabas.—_Sonrió de forma torcida y se metió una palomita del cuenco que reposaba en su regazo en la boca.

-Tú…-Reaper fue envuelto por un aura de maldad.—Te voy a matar…

-¿Tú y quiénes más?—Soul se estiró mientras miraba su programa.

Reaper respiró hondo, él era mejor que todo eso…¡No, no lo era!

-¡Maka-san! ¡Soul me ha quitado la tele!—Reaper puso una absoluta cara de inocencia mientras Maka llegaba desde la cocina.

Ella lo miró fijamente, con los ojos brillantes, el pelo revuelto y la mirada inocente, Reaper parecía un pequeño angelito, y Maka no pudo evitar sentirse enternecida, lanzó una mirada fulminante a Soul, que trató de imitar la cara del niño, claro que el hecho de superarle en mucho la edad quitaba ternura a la imagen.

-¡MAKA-CHOP!

Y no funcionó a la hora de calmar a su técnico.

Cuando ella volvió a irse, el chico de pelo blanco miró al rubio, el cual le dejó caer una sonrisa sarcástica que dejó a Soul como si le hubieran tirado encima un tarro de agua fría.

-¿Yo y quién más?—Imitó la voz de Soul, y quedó medianamente parecido.—Pues Maka-san, claro.

-¡Eres un chantajista!—Gritó Soul, levantándose del suelo en el cuál aún estaba su sangre y alzando un dedo acusador.

-¡Es que me habías quitado el programa!—Se defendió Reaper, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y PUEDE SABERSE POR QUÉ TENGO QUE AGUANTAR A UN CRÍO?

-¡No soy un niño, ya tengo nueve años!

Soul bufó y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja ante las imágenes que ofrecía el televisor. Dibujos animados. Qué típico.

-Claro, no eres un niño…por eso ves estas cosas.

El crío no respondió, se limitó a hundirse en su sitio y a dirigir una mala mirada al chico de cabello blanco, que le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

-Ya, pero tú no eres suficientemente _cool _como para engañar a Maka-san.—Esta vez, el que sonrió fue Reaper.

-¡Eso es trampa!—Se quejó el otro.-¡Yo he engañado a Maka millones de veces, además!

-¿Engañarme…?—Maka apareció mágicamente tras ambos, que sintieron un escalofrío de puro terror y se giraron de forma casi mecánica.

-M-Maka…-Mascullaron a una, alejándose un par de pasos.

-¡MAKA-CHOP!—De nuevo, la enciclopedia se dejó caer en la cabeza de ambos.

Dando un par de palmadas, la chica salió del salón y se encerró en su cuarto con las mejillas hinchadas como una niña pequeña, ¡la habían engañado! Se masajeó el puente de la nariz, tratando de resistir el impulso de salir a matarles, y finalmente respiró hondo, sentándose en la cama tomó el libro que tenía más cercano y se encerró en la lectura, a sabiendas de que era la única manera de que los dos chicos salieran vivos de la ira que recorría en ese momento sus venas.

Al fin, se decidió a salir. Habían pasado ya más de dos horas, y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, encerrada en su mundo como estaba. Colocó una pila de libros en la mesa frente a ambos chicos, que ahora parecían ver la televisión en mediana paz, la técnico se fue hacia la cocina para preparar su merienda, y al volver se encontró algo que no esperaba.

-¿Reaper-kun, qué haces?—Frunció el ceño, confundida.

-¿Ah?—Él alzó la mirada.—Leo.

-¿L-Lees…?—Ella abrió la boca, sorprendida de ver al niño con un libro que ella misma había llevado allí, era infantil, cierto, y en realidad se lo iba a prestar al pequeño para que se entretuviera, pero no se esperaba que lo hiciera de verdad.

-Sí.—Asintió con la cabeza y formó esa sonrisa torcida que tanto le recordaba a Soul.

Soul, por su parte, observaba los libros como si fueran veneno, y formó una mueca. Y luego el niño decía que era _cool…_

-Vaya.—Maka sonrió, encantada, y dejó su merienda sobre la mesa mientras se sentaba, llevaba el pelo suelto, y este bailó al compás del aire veraniego que se colaba por la ventana abierta, Soul se quedó unos momentos embobado con la imagen.

-Maka-san.—Pero, claro, el capullo de Reaper tenía que cortarle el momento, ¡estúpido crío!-¿Mañana podré ver a Blue-chan?

-Claro.—La rubia sonrió.—Liz se ha enterado de todo y ha decidido compraros la ropa…

Soul sonrió, pensando en lo mucho que sufriría el crío, pero el gesto se congeló en su rostro al escuchar las siguientes palabras de su técnico:

-Y Soul, tú vendrás con nosotros también.

Oh…¿Qué había sido en su vida anterior para acumular tanto mal karma?

**Haciendo un pequeño resumen: Ya vemos como Blue*Star y Black*Star van haciendo amistad, por el contrario, Soul y Reaper…bueno, ellos tienen personalidades MUY parecidas, y chocan entre sí, lo cual los hace…incompatibles XD Y ahora todos van a sufrir, síp, Liz de compras no es nada bueno =P**

**¡En fin, debo irme ya~! Nos leemos minna-san! ^^**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Capítulo 3: Día de compras

**¡Tardé mucho! T^T Pero realmente he estado ocupada, y lo seguiré estando, aunque intentaré ser algo más rápida en las actualizaciones, ¿nee? ^^**

**En fin, os dejo el capítulo, ¡y de nuevo lo siento! Es que no tengo tiempo para casi nada, y tuve problemas con el ordenador que (¡gracias a mi Dios Black*Star!) ya están arreglados ^^ Por no tener, no tuve tiempo ni para dejar reviews en mis historias favoritas T^T ¡Pero lo haré, no lo dudéis! ^^**

Maka soltó un profundo gemido de terror mientras se acercaba a Liz, la cual estaba sentada en un banco junto a su hermana, ambas esperando a que llegara el resto.

-Pensé que no vendrías.—Comentó Liz, alzando su mirada interrogante y alejando ésta de sus perfectas uñas, pintadas de amarillo.

-Maka-san ha decidido afrontar su cruel destino.—Bromeó Reaper, oculto tras la Meister.

-¿Éste es el crío?—Liz se levantó y le miró de arriba abajo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Onee-chan, mira, allí hay un peluche de jirafa!—Chilló Patty, señalando el escaparate de una juguetería de forma ilusionada, la mayor había abierto la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar para dirigir la vista hacia su hermana y sonreír.-¡Cómpramelo!

Liz explicó a su gemela que eso no podía ser, porque entonces se quedaría sin dinero para zapatos, mientras Reaper mascullaba algo que nadie llegó a oír, seguramente sobre el hecho de que la pistola mayor había osado llamarle "crío". Maka sonrió y colocó inconscientemente una mano sobre la cabeza del niño, Soul gruñó.

-¡YAHO~! ¡El gran Black*Star viene a alumbrar vuestro alma, mortales!—Chilló alguien desde la cima de una farola al otro lado de la plazoleta donde se encontraban.

Para su sorpresa, en los hombros de ese alguien había otra figura, muy pequeñita en comparación a la primera.

-¡REAPER!—Chilló la pequeña en los hombros de Black*Star.-¡Ore-sama ya ha llegado, no tienes que temer nada~!

A todos les cayó una gota por la sien, pero para su sorpresa, Reaper comenzó a reír, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ese comportamiento.

-¡Black*Star, baja a la niña de ahí, se va a hacer daño!—Le ordenó suavemente Tsubaki, aunque más parecía una petición.

Al fin, el chico se bajó y dejó al arma tomar a la pequeña en brazos, ella se revolvió en éstos, diciendo algo sobre que no le hacía falta ayuda para caminar y alumbrar a todos los mortales con su grandeza.

Genial, en un solo día se había convertido en una copia femenina de Black*Star.

Una vez se juntaron todos, Liz afirmó que irían a el centro comercial, las miradas aterrorizadas no se hicieron esperar por parte de todos, a excepción de Patty, que se limitó a reír a carcajadas de las caras de sus amigos.

-¿Dónde está el capullo de Kid, es que él no tiene que venir?—Se quejó Soul mientras comenzaban a caminar, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡No seas así!—Se quejó Maka, cruzándose de brazos.—Está claro que no iba a venir, no tiene por qué hacerlo.

-¡Eso es de mal amigo!—Continuó el de pelo blanco, con los ojos rojos chispeantes.-¡Dejarnos esta tortura y…!

-¡Dah, cállate!—Espetó entonces Reaper, al que Maka había tomado de la mano por miedo a que se perdiera.-¡No seas nena!

-Maldito crío hijo de p…-Soul no pudo terminar su insulto, algo se estrelló contra su cabeza, dejándolo en el suelo.

-¡MAKA-CHOP!—Su Meister le dirigió una mirada fulminante.-¡No puedes decir palabrotas ante un niño tan pequeño…!

Alejada de ellos, Blue*Star miraba todo a su alrededor desde los protectores brazos de Tsubaki, sonriendo y haciendo de vez en cuando algún comentario sobre su grandeza, el arma sonreía de forma tranquila mientras acariciaba la larga melena azul de la pequeña, enternecida.

-¿Sabes, Tsubaki-chan?—Dijo entonces la niña, pasando sus delgados bracitos en torno al cuello de la chica y acercándose a ella en un abrazo feliz.-¡Eres genial!

Ella se sonrojó levemente, sorprendida porque la pequeña hubiera dicho aquello de forma tan súbita, sin embargo había un rastro de orgullo en el tono de Blue*Star, como si realmente lo pensara.

El centro comercial era enorme, y estaba lleno de tiendas, en pocas palabras: El paraíso para Liz. Nada más llegar, la mayor de las pistolas les arrastró (literalmente) a la tienda de ropa infantil más cercana, miró a ambos niños brevemente antes de decir en voz alta sus tallas, nadie fue sorprendido por el hecho de que, tras tanta práctica, Liz fuera capaz de decidir qué talla usaba alguien sin ni siquiera tener que probarlo.

Comenzó a elegir prendas a una velocidad de vértigo, colocándolas en brazos de Tsubaki y Maka, pues los dos infantes no podrían con tantas, a medida que veía amontonarse prendas en los brazos de Albarn, Reaper comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, y cuando dejó de ver el rostro de la chica a causa de la ropa, tuvo pavor.

Por su parte, Blue*Star trató de esconderse sin éxito, pues antes de darse cuenta Patty la tenía en brazos, riendo infantilmente y afirmando que nadie se escapaba de su Onee-chan en esos momentos.

Finalmente, ambos niños fueron prácticamente empujados a los probadores.

-Pobrecillos.—Opinó al fin Black*Star.

-Que se joda ese crío.—Añadió Soul, con el ceño fruncido.

Maka suspiró, su compañero no cambiaría, se dijo mientras miraba a Reaper salir con una chaqueta azul y unos pantalones negros, Liz le miró de arriba abajo, buscando fallos, mientras la chica de ojos verdes sentía un escalofrío, si terminaban rápido con Blue*Star y Reaper, seguramente les tocaría a Tsubaki y a ella más tarde.

Tsubaki miró hacia todos lados, buscando a su compañero, cuando de pronto vio a alguien trepando a la gran estatua de Shinigami-sama que se encontraba en el medio del centro comercial, el arma suspiró y se apresuró a acercarse, sabiendo que su compañero no tardaría en hacer alguna de las suyas y que ella sería la que tuviera que tranquilizar al guardia de seguridad.

Por su parte, Liz había encontrado una sección para adultos en la tienda, y en ese momento metía a Maka en un probador, Soul estaba entretenido siendo arrastrado por Patty a otra juguetería, pues a la Thompson se le había antojado un peluche de jirafa y nada se lo quitaría de la cabeza.

Finalmente, el joven se vio obligado por Patty a comprar el peluche, (y tuvo que admitir que, enfadada, la chica le daba casi más miedo que Maka…casi.), al volver a la tienda de ropa, Liz sorprendió a Soul con un pantalón que quería que se probara.

Sin duda, las gemelas estaban intentando joderle ese día.

El chico abrió la puerta del primer probador que encontró, decidido a darse prisa y terminar con la tortura que le era tener que liarse a algo tan poco _cool_ como era ser obligado a probarse un estúpido pantalón.

Maka escuchó la puerta tras ella abrirse, y se sonrojó mortalmente mientras se giraba de golpe, encontrándose con unos ojos tan rojos como la cara de ella en ese instante. La vergüenza fue sustituida por la furia, se tapó el pecho con la blusa que se iba a probar en ese momento y chilló fuertemente a su amigo, tratando quizá de dejarle sordo.

-¡PERVERTIDO!

Él se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, apoyándose contra ésta y no sabiendo si soltar una carcajada o empezar a correr de su Meister, decidió que lo mejor para su salud sería lo segundo, y , sin poder impedir sonrojarse levemente ante el recuerdo creado tan solo unos segundos atrás, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, soltando los pantalones sobre la cabeza de Liz, literalmente, y saliendo de la tienda como alma llevada por el diablo. Pronto escuchó los gritos de Maka diciéndole que parara.

¡Já! Como si no apreciara su vida.

En ese mismo momento, Tsubaki hacía pronunciadas reverencias a un guardia de seguridad de unos cuarenta años, disculpándose torpemente por el hecho de que Black*Star se había subido a la estatua para gritar que era un Dios y que todo el mundo debía reverenciarle, logrando perturbar la paz del lugar.

-De verdad que lo siento mucho, yo…-Seguía diciendo ella, sonrojada hasta las orejas y con el chico del clan de la estrella a su lado, él tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, enfadado por algo que Tsubaki no llegaba a comprender.

-No pasa nada, señorita.—Tranquilizó el hombre.—Podría pagarlo de alguna forma…

Y ahí sí, Black*Star estalló, una cosa era que Tsubaki fuera una buena chica (él lo sabía de primera mano, su arma era perfecta en ese sentido) y otra muy distinta que se aprovecharan así de ella, el de pelo azul captó perfectamente la mirada lasciva del guardia sobre la chica, y antes de darse cuenta estaba ante ella, aún de brazos cruzados y con una mirada fulminante. Tsubaki era demasiado inocente, se dijo, al no darse cuenta de _qué forma_ quería que le "pagara".

-Ella no va a hacer absolutamente nada por ti.—La mirada de Black*Star dejaba a las claras que si trataba de decir algo, él mismo le daría una buena paliza.

Tsubaki miró a su compañero, extrañada por esa súbita sensación de protección que la acometió cuando él se puso enfrente, como si fuera a cuidarla de cualquier peligro, aunque en su opinión, el guardia no representaba ningún peligro.

-Pero Black*Star…yo realmente quiero hacer algo por esto…-Opinó ella inocentemente.

-Tú no eres su dueño, chaval, déjala que haga lo que quiera.—Añadió el hombre.

-¡De ninguna manera!—Prácticamente rugió.—Si quieres acercarte a ella, será sobre mi cadáver, capullo.

El guardia miró de manera amenazadora al chico, que afianzó más los pies al suelo, dispuesto quizá a empezar una pelea si era necesario. Además, ¿y si Tsubaki realmente quería irse con él? La idea le hizo hervir la sangre en las venas.

-Black*Star…-Tranquilizó Tsubaki, colocando una mano en el brazo de él.

-¿Qué has dicho?—Gruñó el guardia.

-Que no te vas a acercar a ella, sordo.—Repitió el del clan de la estrella, frustrado.

Antes de que Tsubaki pudiera reaccionar, el guardia se lanzó contra Black*Star, que devolvió gustoso los golpes recibidos, el arma comenzó a ponerse nerviosa mientras chillaba, tratando de separarles.

En la tienda, y recién salidos de los probadores con su ropa nueva, Blue*Star y Reaper esperaban a que sus "cuidadores" llegaran para pagar las prendas, la pequeña parecía nerviosa, y haciendo gala de su hiperactividad no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro, a su lado, Reaper sonreía de forma torcida.

Al fin, Maka y Soul llegaron al lugar, la primera arrastrando del cuello de la chaqueta al segundo, Reaper rompió a reír mientras Soul le dedicaba una mirada matadora.

-¡Maka!—Gritó Liz.-¿Dónde demonios os habíais metido…? ¿Y Black*Star y Tsubaki?

En ese momento, escucharon los chillidos de la susodicha y los insultos de su acompañante, añadiendo las exclamaciones rogando ayuda de otra voz masculina, todos se miraron entre sí, entendiendo.

-Nosotros pagaremos lo de Blue*Star…Ya nos lo devolverán.—Suspiró Maka mientras sacaba la cartera, la niña corrió hacia la salida para mirar lo que pasaba, pero Reaper la agarró para que se quedara allí, había lío, se dijo mentalmente.

No fue hasta media hora después que todos salieron, Black*Star y Tsubaki porque les habían echado, el resto porque al fin habían terminado las compras.

-Nosotras nos quedamos aquí, Kid nos recogerá.—Comunicó Liz.

-¡Gracias por la jirafa, Soul!—Rió infantilmente Patty, abrazada a su peluche nuevo.

-De nada.—Gruñó el chico de mala gana.

-Ya nos veremos.—Se despidió Maka mientras tomaba la mano de Reaper y comenzaban a caminar, seguidos de Soul.

-¡ESPERO QUE NO ECHÉIS DEMASIADO DE MENOS A ORE-SAMA!—Chilló Black*Star.

Tsubaki se despidió con la mano, sonriente, y las gemelas se quedaron solas, mirando alejarse alternativamente a los dos tríos que se alejaban.

-Tú también lo has notado, ¿verdad, Patty?—Inquirió Liz.

-¡Síp~!—Rió infantilmente la chica, _de nuevo._

-Realmente, ¡Reaper es clavadito a Soul pero con algunas características de Maka…Y Blue*Star tiene el pelo _azul_, ¿quién a parte de Black*Star tiene el pelo azul?—Gritó, asombrada.

-Yo pensé que hablabas de lo bonita que era mi jirafa, onee-chan.—Sonrió Patty, mostrando su peluche, la mayor suspiró.

Aquel día, tanto Soul como Black*Star aprendieron algo nuevo, el último supo lo que eran los celos (aunque jamás lo admitiría, y en ese momento ni siquiera supo lo que eran), mientras que Soul…él se dio cuenta de que su compañera no estaba tan plana después de todo.

**Sí, sé que los capis por ahora no son muy interesantes ¬/¬ Pero ya se volverán, tranquilos, tened paciencia XD**

**Antes de irme…¡Que Black*Star bendiga a las personitas que me dejaron un review, Emiita, MakaEvans95, Hime Shiraiwa, Cheethan Black, Yuki-chan, SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ, Another World, LuNaShInRa (x2), Miyoko-chibi y Tommy-chan777**

**Por cierto, Yuki-chan, ellos tienen unos diecisiete años (Soul y etc, quiero decir ^^)**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¿Reviews? ^^**


End file.
